


Sirius Sorting

by sh33pish



Series: Dark Potter Musings [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parenting, Dark Potterverse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-24 18:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh33pish/pseuds/sh33pish
Summary: Dark Potter-Verse AU: Wherein the mystery of Sirius the Gryffindor gets solved. (kinda)





	1. The most ancient and noble...

Grimmauld Place in summer was a sight to behold. The house, if you were fortunate enough to see it, had a look straight out of an old horror movie: black jagged lines against the bluest skies gave it an otherworldly appearance. Its garden, which would have made all muggle neighbours envious because their houses had only small patches of grass inside a garden wall, was as ominous and dark as the house itself. Inside the garden as in so many of the others were two children playing. Both boys had dark hair and wore completely other clothes than all the other children one could see from an elevated point, say the Parisian style balcony in the master bedroom. The boys played a made up game, which was surely invented by the older of the two who seemed to make his rules up on the go. The smaller boy did all to satisfy the older ones commands.

“Chose your warriors poorly, Reggie.” The older smiled.

On the facade of a crooked shed was an assortment of bugs and insects waiting in formation. One side of the shed was covered in beetles with shiny shells and large bug beetles. They stood together in an arrow formation shielding a bunch of crab spiders. On the other side were a few moths and the odd little fire-coloured beetle. All of the insects and arachnids trembled.

The younger one looked on the floor and answered nearly inaudibly timid: “I don't know how to make them listen to me...”

“You'll learn”, the older smirked. “Now, let the games begin.”

The two armies marched on each other and it was a short lived battle. The stag beetles overran the fire-coloured ones and the crab spiders just jumped onto the moths to tear them apart. In seconds the smaller insect army was devoured by the spiders and the other beetles dispersed.

“That was... lame.” The older boy let himself fall into the long grass behind him.

He lay there sprawled in his black and green cloak his long black hair spread out and shining like ravens feathers in the warm summer sun.

“Don't Sirius... Mom will be angry if the clothes get dirty.”

“Oh Reggie, Kreacher or one of the others can clean them.” Sirius threw a handful of grass and dirt at his brother.

The younger one sat down after gingerly petting the grass.

“It will be so boring when you're away.”

Sirius extended his arm and patted his brother's back. “I'll be back sooner than you wish.”

He smiled a charming smile that extended to his eyes. They stayed quiet for a while listening to the crickets and the sounds from the other gardens. Then the older one sat up.

“Did you hear that?”

Regulus shook his head then he stopped to listen. There were children's voices at the end of their garden. Sirius was on his feet before his brother could react. He strut down the stone path to the end of the garden where an ornate garden door separated the magical garden from the small public way in between the two rows of houses. Both brothers watched a group of three boys stroll by. Sirius took his brand new wand out of his cloak and pointed it at one of the boys. He pointed it at the pants of the biggest boy and mumbled “Diffindo!” The pants slid down the boys legs and he toppled over. Regulus laughed along with his brother and the muggle boys but then he looked panicked.

“You can't do that Sirius!” He nearly screeched.

“And why is that? He isn't hurt or anything?”

“It's forbidden! You are not allowed to do that to muggles. You'll get thrown into Azkaban!”

Sirius laughed a bit too hard at that and then went quiet as if there hadn't been any outburst.

“Firstly, Mom or Dad will get the owl from the ministry if they ever find out.”

He looked a bit sullen than back at the boys who had stopped laughing and were helping their friend back on his feet. Sirius pointed his wand at the boy left of his first victim and invoked: “Rictumsempra!” The boy started laughing again and then his body shook so violently that he had to sit down. But still his laughing wouldn't stop his face looked not like he enjoyed his laughing fit. It was red and his eyes started to fill with genuine dread. His friends tried to calm him but it didn't help. He laughed so hard he started to wheeze because his lungs didn't get enough oxygen.

“Make it stop! Sirius!” Regulus screamed and watched in horror while the boy was on the verge of suffocating. 

Sirius just observed closely while the boy's face turned blueish grey.

With a loud noise a woman appeared behind the two boys with flying black cloak and equally flying black hair. She pointed her wand at the boy who suddenly could breath again. Then she turned her in anger distorted face to the brothers. 

“Sirius! How dare you!” The boy looked defiantly up to her while his brother cowered down by the garden door.

“What is it, mother?”

“What are you thinking? There's an owl and a man from the ministry in your fathers office! How dare you humiliate the Black's name for such a childish game!” She gripped her wand and pointed it at her son. “What's your defence?”

“I... it was so boring... I just wanted...” He broke off because a violent shudder befell him.

All his muscles were cramping. His mother looked at him furious.

“You have no right to soil our name for such nonsense.” She took a breath and put her wand down.

Sirius could feel his body calm down.

“But you always say that they are just like animals, so I thought that wouldn't matter.”

In Walburgas eyes was a glimmer but she kept a stern voice: “You will not hex any muggles again. Give me your wand.”

Sirius didn't reach for it but his mother made his arm move. “You'll have it back tomorrow when your father brings you to the station.”

She turned around mumbling about the humiliation she had to endure with her naughty children when she shot one look at Regulus. “Have you seen what your brother can already do? I hope you'll be a bit more forthcoming with your talents when he is in Hogwarts.” And with that she left the boys.

Regulus peeked out of the garden door. “The boy is alright,” he proclaimed.

“WHO CARES!” Sirius screamed at him and followed his mother.


	2. A father's love

The hallway to his father's office was dimly lit and as always stuffy but expensive looking. Heavy carpets and dark wood made up most of the décor. Old paintings hung in large heaps on the walls in no sensible order or proportion, there were simply too many of them. He waited outside the office and watched the magically carved door. It was an assembly of constellations that chased each other. Inside the larger constellations smaller ones appeared and pressed against the confinements they were put in. The great dog, his namesake bit after the heels of the hunter in the sky. Behind the door he could hear nothing but he saw a shower of light before the door magically unlocked. 

Without hesitation Sirius strut inside the office. The man sitting across his father's desk was a weak looking creature, he thought to himself and the word mudblood crossed his mind for a moment. The man had an unbecoming yellow skin the hue extending to his equally tainted eyes only the greyish irises stood apart. His hair had fled most of his head but grew thick, strong and grey from his ears and nose and in black patches all over his hands, one of which he extended for the boy to shake. Sirius stared at it for a moment and then delicately shook it. 

“I'm Amaury Rosier and you're Sirius, the eldest son?” The man smiled, showing his equally yellow teeth. 

“Yes.” The boy nodded and shot his father a look, he knew the Rosier family, somehow they were related to them, but this man he hadn't seen before. 

“You know, you broke the law. It's as simple as that, but your dad convinced me, you'd probably had your reasons for using a spell outside of this house.” The man talked casually, but he seemed tense his gaze flicking over to Orion who stared his son down: "I don't want to end your hogwarts carreer before it even begun and neither wishes the ministry to do, but violence against muggles is always to be investigated."

“Explain yourself.” The man with the black hair and the grey eyes, sitting behind the impressive desk, demanded. 

He was a beautiful man, outshining his wife in every aspect of his being, but the cruelty in his stare wasn't in any way different from her's. 

“I... I'm bored father. And they were just muggles... I thought... I mean, who cares?” He answered: “Who cares about muggle boys? There's plenty of them.” 

“Yes, unfortunately there's plenty of them and plenty of mother's and plenty of pitchfork wielding village idiots, trying to find the root of all evil. You can't, Sirius. The law is there to protect us and even though I'm not offended by your efforts to learn your spells ahead of time, you just can't.” Orion went quiet again, looking at his eldest son, then he turned over to the ministry employee: “Rosier, can I be assured nothing will come of this?” 

“Of course, you've been very convincing.” The man nodded and walked over to the fireplace: “One thing, don't make me come here again. I don't know, if I can keep every little digression silent.”

The green flames swallowed him and the temperature in the room seemed to drop when the flames returned to their usual hue. 

“So you were bored.” Orion said, looking over his paperwork. 

“Yes, father. I'm sorry, father.” Sirius said, watching the man stare at an old grimoire. 

“Take the cloak off.” He said. 

“But, I said I'm sorry, I didn't want to cause any trouble.” The boy looked defiantly at his father and suddenly the cloak was stripped off of him as well as his shoes and socks, even his shorts flew into a corner of the room, where all his clothes folded themselves. 

“Turn around.” 

“No.” 

Sirius couldn't control the movement in his muscles and after a few seconds of fighting, his body turned around, betraying his brain. Pain spread over him. A feeling like a whip burning into his back. Lash after lash was raining down on him, making his back feel like it was torn open. Anytime the magic connected with his spine an incredible pain spread through the whole of him. Making him shake violently. He would have sunken in on himself but his body was somehow forced to stay upright. 

“Never soil the name of this family again.” Orion said and flicked his wand. 

The pain didn't subside in the slightest but not a single trace of the magical whip could be found on Sirius' back. 

“Dress yourself.” The man got back to his reading, while his son limped over to his clothes. 

Every movement hurt and his brain told him, to run. But Sirius calmly dressed himself again and left the room. Outside he ran even though every fibre of his body told him not to. He sprinted upstairs and walked into his bedroom, throwing the door closed. Tears started to run down his face and he hated it. All of it. The house, the name, his parents. Everything. His anger burned so much he didn't notice the hinges of his door melt to a golden pulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very neglectant of this, I know, but I haven't been inspired to write HP fiction. So bear with me. I'll finish it, just not as fast as I originally intended.


End file.
